No Place Like Home
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Prequel to Sola Cordis. Yuzuki, now alone and never be able to go home, has to learn to live along the Senju, but with out a voice, and them not having a clue who she is, is proving to be harder then she thought. Will she learn to get along with the clansmen and build a knew family here or end up all alone?
1. The Senju

Chapter 1

The Senju

* * *

_'Yuzuki smiled and hummed some childhood rhyme as she started to walk back home. She was so happy that her mother had let her out to pick some flowers. Lately because of the feuding clans she was rarely allowed outside, let alone to go play or pick flowers. As she walked home her long white hair flowed in the wind and she started to sing. It was a friendly little song and always let her mother know where she was. Plus everyone in her clan loved her singing, or so they all told her._

_The smell of burnt wood and ash hit her like a wall and constricted her throat, making her cough. "Wh-what? Where is this coming from?" The young girl picked up her pace, filled with panic. The smell was coming from the direction of her home. After a minute, she was on top of a small hill and was looking at her village. Her blue grey eyes widened as she saw it up in flames. The place she grew up in, her sanctuary, her haven… She dropped the flowers in her hands and ran towards her own home._

_"Mother!" she called out. She coughed into her sleeve as she ran around. She was trying to be as careful as she could be. The heat burned her eyes as she ran around looking for her mother. As she ran she could see the dead people of her clan lying on the ground. They were scattered around like trash, like garbage, mangled, burned and maimed. _

_"Everyone... No!" She tried her best not to cry but only being 7 she couldn't help it. Tears ran down her face as she pushed forward to try and find her mother._

_"Yu-zuki." The girl stopped and looked around. It had been her mother's voice, but something was wrong with it. It was weak and hoarse._

_"Mommy?" She coughed again and looked down at the ground. There she saw her mother lying on the ground in a puddle of sticky red liquid. Yuzuki ran over to her and tugged on her sleeve. "We have to get out of here Mommy." She pulled a bit more. Tsukiko looked up at her with her bright blue eye. She then coughed up some of her blood._

_"I'm sorry Yuzuki... I cannot come with you." She didn't want her daughter to be on her own, but after last night's vision she knew she would. "Listen to me Yuzuki." The little girl stopped and looked at her mother with a pale, tear stained face. "You must leave. Go past the forest towards the Senju. You'll be safe there." She coughed once again. Her vision was getting blurry. "Make sure to tell no one, other then who you trust, your real name. Whoever did this is still out there." Yuzuki was crying harder and shook her head._

_"No! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me, mama!" she wailed. A loud crack rang out and Yuzuki looked up. Her eyes widened and she froze in fear as a fiery log came falling towards her. With what little strength she had, Tsukiko got up and moved her daughter out of the way. She cried out in pain and leaned against the wall, still holding onto her little girl. The weak and dying woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a kunai. She had noticed her daughters' hair caught fire. She cut it all off short and fast. It was better this way._

_"You have to go Yuzuki! It is not your choice!" Tsukiko leaned her head back with a light thud and slid down the wall to sit on the ground, blood smeared on the wall behind her. "Someone... Someone will be there for you. Maybe not now, but someone will be. Now," she reached and took her eye patch off and handed it to Yuzuki. "Go." Slowly her right eye faded to gray while Yuzuki's kekkei genkai activated; her right eye swirling and changing color. The girl cried and took the eye patch, kissing her mother on the cheek for the last time and ran out of the fire she had called home, the only place she had ever known. Her mother smiled sadly before finally letting go; fading into the darkness that surrounded her and engulfed in the flames of ruin.'_

A blue gray eye snapped open with a sharp intake of breath. She only saw an off white tent above her head. She sat up fast and looked around the room. Yuzuki had no idea where she was.

_'Mother?'_ She could hear voices outside the tent from where she was.

"We found him just outside the forest lying on the ground. He was covered in small burns and cuts. Other than that we can't tell where the boy came from." It was a young boy's voice. It held a friendly tone to it, like someone who trusted everyone.

"I see... Aiko-san!" That was an older voice, an adult for sure.

"Yes Butsuma-sama?" A woman answered; kind and caring by the sound of it. Still none of this helped the girl calm down.

"How are the boys' wounds? Is he a civilian or shinobi?" The older male had many questions and made Yuzuki uneasy.

"I haven't checked him yet. Now if everyone could leave, you will have your answers soon." She sounded like a mother. Yuzuki backed up to the end of the tent and pulled the blanket with her. She hadn't noticed the change in her clothes. She was now wearing a plain white outfit used for medical patients. She was also covered in bandages and the eye patch her mother had given her.

The tent opened up and in walked a young woman. She had long light brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown and held softness in then the moment she looked at her. She walked inside and sat on her knees next to Yuzuki.

"It's okay now little one. You're safe here." She reached out and placed a soothing hand on her forehead. Yuzuki flinched slightly and closed her eye. Then she felt the woman's chakra flow into her body. It felt so familiar. The little girl slowly opened her eye and looked towards the woman. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" Yuzuki nodded her head once. She then opened her mouth to ask where she was but no noise came out. She tried again and still nothing. She had lost her voice.

Aiko frowned and moved her hand to the girl's throat. "It seems you lost it due to trauma. It should come back, but it may take some time." Aiko moved closer and pulled the blanket down. She blinked a few times. "Oh my... I really should teach those boys the difference between girls and boys." Yuzuki looked at her and shook her head. If they saw her as a boy that meant they would treat her like such, not a little a flower if these boys thought otherwise. Aiko blinked. "Are you sure? They will find out sooner or later," she stated. Yuzuki nodded curtly. The woman sighed in defeat. "I guess you have your reasons." She checked over her body. Even though the girl was masking herself as a civilian she knew otherwise.

"Okay I'm all done." She pulled the blanket back over her. Aiko then looked over at the tents' opening and saw three pairs of eyes that just peeked in. "Alright boys. Come in calmly. The boy is still in shock." Slowly the Senju brothers walked into the tent and they sat down around Yuzuki. She moved back and pulled the blanket close. "Oh and boys he lost his voice. So please bear that in mind." She stood up and left the tent. Yuzuki's eye widened slightly and her breathing picked up. She looked over all three boys.

One had white, spiky hair and red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark blue pants held by a cream colored sash. He had a stern looking face. Slowly her blue gray eye moved to the next one. He had dark brown hair cut into a bowl shape and kind brown eyes. He was wearing a white coat with red trimming and a black shirt underneath it and black pants with a white sash holding them up. His tanned face was filled with worry as he watched her. The last boy had a mix of white and black hair; it was something she had never seen before. The boy was wearing a burgundy color outfit that matched the second boy. His eyes were a dark color as well. He looked like he was about to cry.

"You've been out for 3 days now." The second boy said. He placed a small table with paper and ink on it in front of her eagerly. "My name is Hashirama. The stern one is Tobirama, and the youngest is Itama. What's your name?" He had a friendly smile on his face. Yuzuki blinked a few times and picked up the brush. She started to think of a name but none were coming to mind.

_'I don't know.'_ She wrote down. The one called Tobirama crossed his arms.

"Well we can't just say 'hey you', you need a name," he said. Yuzuki could practically see the gears turning in their heads as they tried to think of one. She was still nervous sitting there watching them all. For all she knew these were the people that killed her clan. A snap rang out as Hashirama grinned brightly.

"Nobu!" he called out. Itama smiled at the name. Tobirama thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. Yuzuki didn't know what to think. The meaning was faith and good name for a boy, she just didn't like the sound of it. Though she feared it would only get worse so she nodded her head.

_'Where am I?'_ She wrote down next. Itama smiled a bit more.

"You are in the Senju clan compound!" he answered. Yuzuki relaxed a bit; well at least she was somewhere safe. For the moment.

* * *

Okay! Here is my new story! In this story I hope to explain more about Yuzuki and her clans Kekkei Genkai a long with her time before the Village.

Please Make sure to R&R!

Thank you GoodMorningFlower for all the help!


	2. Mourning

Chapter 2

Mourning

* * *

Once the boys had all left the tent, Yuzuki looked up at the medic and waved her hand to get her attention. Aiko glanced over at the girl and walked over, kneeled down and smiled softly. Yuzuki started to think of how to word her question.

_'Were there any survivors from the recent massacre?'_ Aiko knitted her brows together as she looked at the girl. As she looked at her, she could see she was searching for any kind of hope. Instead of accepting her thoughts of the girl being a part of that clan, she answered.

"... No... There were no survivors," she said quietly. Yuzuki could feel her heart breaking. No one at all? She placed the brush down and closed her eye tightly. Tears started to run down her little face. Not one person, man, woman, or child, survived? Yuzuki was completely and utterly alone now. Aiko reached for the paper and crumpled it up. No one needed to know about the girl. She wasn't going to have an innocent killed.

"Get some sleep," she whispered softly. When she left the tent, Yuzuki cried and mourned silently to herself. She felt so powerless as she sat there in a foreign place with unfamiliar people and no home to speak of. No one but her had lived. She couldn't get it out of her mind that she was all alone now. Yuzuki ended up crying herself to sleep.

Hashirama walked over to the tent and peeked inside. The boy could have sworn he heard something. He looked at Nobu and tilted his head slightly in curiosity. He walked inside and looked more closely at his lips. The white haired boy had been murmuring and crying in his sleep. Hashirama's eyes softened before leaving the tent.

"And just what were you doing in there young man?" Aiko raised a brow as the boy looked up at her with a flash of guilt.

"I... I was just checking up on him," he answered timidly. Slowly his dark colored eyes darted over to the tent. "What happened to him Aiko-sama?" he murmured. He was genuinely confused as to what had happened that was so horrible to make the boy lose his voice and cry in his sleep. The woman's eyes softened with sadness as she walked over to the tent and peeked inside. The young girl was crying and whimpering in her sleep, restlessly moving about in a nightmare.

"I don't know Hashirama... But what ever it was...must have left him very afraid and shy," she lied. The woman backed up and patted the boy on the head. "Now isn't it your bed time? You'll have time to talk to Nobu in the morning." She then shooed the boy off to bed with her hands on her hips.

The next day Yuzuki's eyes were red and swollen shut. Her tears had spilled all night. It agitated her skin throughout the night so Aiko set a cool rag over her eyes.

"You cried all night... You must have gone through a lot." Then again who hasn't during these troubling times? But this was different. This girl lost everyone in one night. Yuzuki reached out and took her hand. She then used her free hand and pointed at her throat. She was thirsty. Aiko nodded her head and poured Yuzuki a glass of water. She let go of her hand to lift her head up and help the girl drink. Once she was done she placed her head back down.

Then one by one the boys entered the tent. Each sat down around her. Yuzuki stiffened and gripped her blankets. She could hear them, but couldn't see them. Itama tilted his head slightly.

"What happened to him?" He was sitting closer to Yuzuki's head on the other side of the futon. Aiko smiled faintly.

"I believe he finally mourned the loss of his loved ones," she answered. "His eyes are just red and swollen shut. Nothing cold water can't fix," she reassured. Itama nodded his head and relaxed a bit more hearing the good news. Tobirama crossed his arms.

"So in other words: he cried all night," he stated a bit coldheartedly. Aiko shot him a sharp glare, warning the boy to be more considerate about Yuzuki's feelings.

"He's mute, not deaf," she scolded. Tobirama backed down slightly.

"Sorry," he muttered. Yuzuki nodded her head once. She lifted the rag up and tried to open her eye. The swelling had gone down a little bit but she was only able to open it slightly. She turned the rag over and placed it back on her eye.

Hashirama was chewing on his lower lip as he sat there. "Our father would like to speak with you, when are able Nobu-kun." He didn't like the way his father was. Deep down Hashirama knew that he would only end up scolding this boy for crying. Yuzuki let out a sigh. She didn't want to deal with their father at all. Aiko looked at the boys.

"It'll have to wait one more day," she instructed. "He is still weak and needs to gain back his strength." She stood up and left the tent. It was lunch time and she was sure the girl was hungry, even if she didn't want to eat.

Hashirama moved closer and lifted the rag slightly. He took a sharp intake of breath and placed it back down.

"Well I guess you feel better then you look," he said. Yuzuki sighed and turned her head. She had that feeling of just wanting to be left alone. Hashirama blinked. "We are only worried about you." If Yuzuki could show it, her eyes would be rolling at him. She then pointed to were she thought the exit was. Hashirama then moved her arm, making her brows knit in anger at him. All boys stood up fast and rushed out of the tent. Aiko stopped abruptly.

"Hey! Slowly down boys." She was a nana to those boys a lot of the time. She walked back into the tent and looked over at the girl. She sighed softly and walked over to her. "You need to eat Nobu."

After a few hours of resisting eating, but eating anyway, Yuzuki woke from her nap. She forced herself to sit up straight. The cool rag left her face to show the redness and swelling had left completely. Her blue gray eye glanced around the big tent. She spotted a small mirror and crawled to it. She picked it up and took one more glance around to make sure she was alone. Her small hands reached up and unclasped her eye patch and opened her right eye. She lifted up the mirror and looked at it, examining her right eye for the first time.

It was so odd how their kekkei genkai worked. The colors seemed to be moving in an endless way, swirling and smoky, while the tomoe were spinning and moving around her pupil. This was the Fantomume. This was her clans' biggest secret. Though people had their suspicions, even their own names for it. Her mother told her, her own group called it an Illusion or Sakkaku me. They thought her clan was just going plan crazy from incest or just a bad mix of two kekkei genkai.

Yuzuki's mind slowly went back to the day she asked her mother about their eye.

-flashback-

_'Tsukiko looked up from her papers and raised a brow. "What brought this on," she asked softly. Yuzuki looked down at her knees._

_"W-well I just wanted to know how it activated," she said timidly. Despite her mother's rough exterior she was a nice woman and cared for the clan very deeply. The woman placed her brush down and crossed her arms. Normally no child learned anything about the eye till it activated, but in this case Tsukiko could make a small exception to the rule. She smiled a bit more._

_"Fine, but no more questions till it has been activated." Yuzuki smiled excitedly and moved closer to her mother. She was eager to learn how to activate it. Tsukiko chuckled at her bright eyed daughter. She pushed some of her spiky white hair back._

_"Well... It doesn't activate in the way you think it does. It isn't like the Uchiha's Sharingan; where they have to focus on activating theirs on their own, and it isn't like the Hyuugas' Byakugan where even children can use it... Ours have," she was choosing g her words wisely, "more to it. I'm afraid that yours will not activate till mine is of no use," she said cryptically. Yuzuki tilted her head and knitted her brows._

_"No use?" For how young she was it was understandable that she didn't understand at all. The woman smiled and pulled the little girl close and held her on her lap._

_"Well, yes. There will be a great event in your life and when that happens, it will be the last thing I see. My eye will then deactivate and turn gray, while yours activates and takes over the next generation," she explained.'_

-End-

Yuzuki watched her eye closely. The white haired girl placed the mirror back were it was and put her eye patch back on. But she still sat there slumped.

_'Is that what you meant, mother?_' She closed her eye and felt a sting in it once again. Though the moment the tent opened she rubbed her eye and looked over to see Aiko. The older Senju smiled brightly at her.

"Ah you're up that's good. It's time to give you bath and check the wounds," she said cheerfully. Yuzuki's day just got that much harder.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter.

I do promise that the chapters will get longer, and more explanations to come. Also I know that her kekkeki genkai doesn't end in 'gan' I wanted it that way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&R!

and once again thank you GoodMorningFlower!


	3. Bath Time Troubles

Chapter 3

Bath Time Troubles

* * *

Yuzuki blinked owlishly at Aiko. Then panic set in.

_'How the heck am I going to get past this?!'_ She started to bite on her thumb nail with worry. Aiko chuckled at the young girl.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," she was cut off as the boys rushed in. Yuzuki swallowed thickly and backed away. Hashirama and Itama had big goofy grins on their young faces while Tobirama was calm and crossed his arms. All of them also held towels in their hands.

_'Oh Kami! Please, please, please tell me they are just here to ask!'_ Yuzuki thought desperately. She watched them all cautiously.

"Come on, Nobu, its bath time!" Yuzuki shook her head frantically. Hashirama frowned, took hold of her hand and pulled her up. "Come on! No one wants to be smelly!" He pulled her out of the tent. Yuzuki tried her hardest to drag it out but they eventually got the poor girl outside.

Her white hair tossed about in the wind while she looked around. It was her first time outside the tent since she came to this camp. The place seemed so peaceful and mostly filled with men. She did not want to bath with a bunch of boys.

Hashirama looked at Nobu and stopped moving, worried about the fear on the little boys' face. "Nobu?" he asked. Yuzuki looked at him and tried to tell him no, but all he was getting was her chopping her head off. "I don't under-" Yuzuki managed to wiggle out of his grip and ran off. Aiko tried to call for her but it was too late. The girl took off fast, leaving a tiny cloud of dust in her wake. All the boys watched with stunned faces. The boy was running like dogs were at his heels!

"WAIT! Nobu!" Hashirama had snapped out of the trance first and started to chase after the panicked white haired boy, who might as well have been running around blindly. He was unfamiliar with the area, after all and really had no where to go.

The girl started to gasp for air as her little feet carried her around the compound. Her eye darted around like crazy till she saw a small foxhole of a hiding. Without thinking, she dove and hid inside. She closed her eye and let her heart rate climb down.

_'What the heck is up with those guys? Can't they take a hint?'_ Yuzuki was too busy in her own little paranoid, panicked world to notice the bushes move out of the way. Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Found you," he stated. Yuzuki snapped her eye open and looked around her. Before anything was said she dashed off once again.

Tobirama's irritation spread as the boy ran off.

"Are we really going to let him keep doing this? He's only a civilian; let's just tackle him and drag him to the hot spring," he muttered, clearly impatient. Hashirama glared at his younger brother.

"No we aren't. He is still badly hurt and scared," he defended. The white haired girl panted softly as she glanced back at them. They were a lot faster than she gave credit for. It wasn't long before she turned fast and hid behind a huge tree trunk.

Yuzuki closed her mouth fast and tried to catch her breath slowly and quietly. She was oblivious to Itama standing next her. The boys' eyes were downcast.

"You should really stop running," he said kindly. Yuzuki jumped up and looked over at the mixed haired boy. Panting, she walked backwards from him, trying to keep her distance. Why didn't they understand? Yuzuki took off once again. As she looked behind her to make she wasn't followed, she ran smack dab into Hashirama and both flew back onto their butts, both caught off guard. She flinched in pain and pushed herself up, taking off once more.

"He's determined; I'll give him that." Hashirama rubbed his back side and grunted a bit. He faintly wondered why he would be running away from a simple bath.

Tobirama was on Yuzuki's heels. He wasn't going to let him hide again. The game was going to end here. Yuzuki panted heavily but pushed herself to run faster, determined to outrun her captors. Tobirama stretched out his arm to grab her. So focused on grabbing her, he didn't see her skidding to a stop causing him to smack right into her. Both bodies tangled and tumbled towards the two adults. The moment it all stopped, both white heads were sitting up straight with dizzy eyes. Yuzuki couldn't tell what had just happened but she did feel a lot of pain. Tobirama was groaning lightly as he sat there trying to look straight.

"He doesn't look too injured to me," Butsuma growled. Aiko leaned down and picked the girl up slowly, making sure not to add to her dizziness. She then glared down at the boys.

"What were you three thinking, chasing this poor boy all over the place?!" she snapped. Butsuma glared at the woman. The boys felt guilty now for chasing him all over the camp but they really did have good intentions. They glanced at each other before looking up towards their father. The man was irritated with that woman. If it wasn't for the fact she was their best medic, he would have been putting her in her place. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Now if you all will excuse me I have to take this boy to the hot springs!" She turned sharp on her heels, walking angrily to the bath.

The brothers were confused as to why Aiko was taking the boy to the girls' side but they said nothing and looked towards their father.

"Go take a bath, all of you!" he growled out. Irritation ran through his body as he headed back towards his home. He needed to look over a few papers. He had heard the Uchiha were moving their forces. So he needed to be prepared and learn as much as he could. Uchiha's were never to be trusted!

Yuzuki slowly opened her eye and shivered from the cold wind on her cool skin. Aiko looked up from her spot in the hot spring and sighed.

"That was not a good move. You're lucky only your small wounds reopened," she chastised. The white haired girl struggled slightly as she sat up and looked around. "Come on, get undressed and get cleaned up," the voice was kind. Yuzuki stood up on her weak legs and started to strip her clothes and bandages off. Once that was done she slipped into the warm water and closed her eye. "That was a really stupid move you know that right?" Yuzuki looked up and nodded her head once. The white haired girl dipped under the water then came back up.

Yuzuki knew it was but she had been so terrified about going over with the boys. It scared her. Combined with the trauma she went through, her brain told her to run off. Feeling uncomfortable about it, she mouthed the word 'sorry' to Aiko.

The older woman only chuckled and helped wash the young girl up. Even though she had been peeved with the running it was nice to see some life in her.

After they had finished, Yuzuki had passed out in the warm water, finally feeling a little relaxed but mostly just worn out. Aiko had placed new bandages and clothes on her and walked back to the tent. Once inside she stopped and looked at the three Senju brothers. All were sleeping in there.

"Sorry Aiko-sama but they insisted on staying and just like always they passed out after eating dinner." The young lady in charge of watching the boys giggled before leaving the tent. Aiko smiled a bit and looked down at the girl. She placed her in the bed and covered her before taking her leave and headed to the main household. She got down on her knees and knocked on the door politely as was the custom.

"Come in." She knew that he would be up again. She slid open the door and moved inside. Once in there she crawled over and sat across from the leader. "What is it now Aiko?" he asked impatiently. He had no time to be bothered with.

"It's about that boy... What do you plan to do with him?" the woman questioned. The man looked up at her and glared knowingly. He knew how much of kind hearted person she was.

"I'll throw him out. He's of no use to us if he can't fight," he noted. The woman glared at the man. That was not going to happen.

"No." She stared at the village leader.

"No? You don't make the rules here, Aiko! I do," he spat. The woman held her ground with him.

"I will not let you send that innocent boy to the slaughter! He's already been through enough and has nowhere to go!" Her dark brown eyes bore right into his. Nothing about him scared her at all. And in these times of trouble, war and need, she would not sit idle and let children like 'Nobu' get sacrificed!

"Then what do you suggest I do Aiko? Nobody is going to even look that boys' way here. He is a nuisance. He should have just died with dignity with the rest of his clan." He looked down at the rest of the papers, clearly dismissing the woman in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he had made the woman snap. She stood up fast and slapped him across the face. No one was brave enough to do something like it.

"I've had enough of this Butsuma! You already lost so many people," her eyes started to glisten with tears at the memory of her husband. "I don't know if you see it, but you have a son missing and Kami only knows what is happening with that poor boy! This one needs a new home and you are going to give him that chance! You adopted him for your sons, who have grown so attached to him and you will care for him as your own!" The woman turned fast and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked back at him. "Or you can do it for the woman you claimed to have loved so long ago." With that she left the house and headed towards the gravesite of her loved ones.

Butsuma was stunned and speechless as he sat there. There were a lot of nerves that had been touched but none cut so deeply as that last line.

_'Aiko...'_ He looked down at the table and blew out the candle light. That woman knew more than he cared to recall but by doing so he felt defeated by her words. In two days time he was going to talk to that boy and find out what everyone seemed to see in him.

* * *

And here it is Chapter 3 which is much a like a filler yes. From here on it only gets better. :) Please R&R It's the only way I know you want more!

And thank you GoodMorningFlower!


	4. Yuzuki's Fate

Chapter 4

Yuzuki's Fate

* * *

The two days had past and noting really special, or out of the ordinary, happened during that time. Nothing other than Yuzuki getting closer to the three boys. She found out she was the youngest out of all of them. She blinked a few times and watched as they all ate breakfast with her. This had become so normal to her in just a short amount of time. Her blue-grey eye softened slightly as she nibbled on the food. She felt at ease sitting there with them. She hadn't had siblings so this felt nice and welcomed. The girl found herself giving small smiles here and there as they talked and tried including her in their conversations. It wasn't long before Aiko walked into the tent. She gave a weary smile.

"Okay boys, time to go. I need to get Nobu's bandages changed and get him dressed for his meeting with your father." Aiko watched as Hashirama and Itama pouted and looked up at Nobu with pleading eyes. They wanted to stay and talk more. Yuzuki shook her head and pointed to the exit. She was happy to be around them, but was happier when they left her alone for this sort of thing. Each boy left the tent with heavy sighs and sad faces and walked off to the training ground. Yuzuki only shook her head before stripping her clothes off and sat down in front of Aiko. Said woman had been muttering to herself the moment the boys had left.

"That good for nothing bastard. Thinks everything he does is for the good of the clan! Never is! It's all better for him! Can't even agree to help one lost girl for crying out loud!" Yuzuki watched the woman with worried and scared eyes as she attacked her wounds with the warm water to clean them out. Small breaths of discomfort were the only indication that she was feeling pain, but by the time the brown haired medic noticed, Yuzuki already had tears in her eye.

"I am so sorry Nobu!" She stopped right away and looked down. She had taken her frustrations out on her and felt so bad. "I... Oh Kami, I didn't mean to." She bit her lip and allowed her hands to glow green. She reached out and used her Medical ninjutsu to start soothing and healing the wounds. The only reason why she hadn't in the first place was because of the injured ninja that had pulled up the night before Yuzuki came. It takes a while to recover that much chakra again. Yuzuki wiped the tear away and looked up towards the woman with a questionable brow. Soft brown eyes looked the girl over.

"It's the leader... But don't worry I can take care of it." And she would. She was not going to lose to that sad excuse for a man. He may be the leader but he had rocks for brains in that thick skull of his. "Just be ready for anything today." Once she was done, Aiko helped the young girl into a pair of boys' clothes. It was just a tanned colored tank top and a pair of dark blue pants held together with a black sash. Yuzuki smiled brightly. She was happy to get out of that medic gown. She then looked over tent opening to see the boys standing there waiting for the okay to come inside. She narrowed her eye slightly before closing it with a look of defeat etched on her face. Hashirama and Itama grinned widely and walked inside. Tobirama followed in behind them with a solemn look.

"Father wants to speak to you Aiko-sama," Tobirama stated. "He didn't seem too happy." Aiko only grimaced.

"Of course he isn't..." She smiled down at Nobu. "Stay here...all of you." She stared them down, pointing at the three brothers mostly. She knew how they loved to stick their noses into someone else's business. The medic turned on her heel and walked back towards the main household. She slipped her sandals off and walked right inside. She didn't care about how informal it was. The argument that was going to break out was going to be a lot worse. Batsuma looked up at the rude woman and glared at her. "What now?" she growled.

"Last night," he stated bluntly. "You are lucky I didn't throw you out." Empty threats.

"You wouldn't have done it. I'm the best medic you have!" She pointed a finger at him and glared. The Senju only stared at her.

"Throw him out," he commanded. Aiko's eyes narrowed and her body tensed. "I want that boy out of here. Now Aiko."

"No." It was the one word he did not want to hear. He stood up and stalked towards her threateningly. His hands fisted.

"I said_ now_." He stood toe to toe with her but the woman didn't falter. The woman stood her ground while thinking of a way now to keep the boy there. Then it came to her. The last, and only, card she could play here.

_'Even if she'll hate me'_ she thought. Batsuma reached up to shove her out of his way. If she wasn't going to do it he would. "I'll take the boy under my wing," she stated finally. The man stopped and took a few steps back from the woman.

"What?" he asked. His dark eyes were steely as he looked down at her. "That boy has no chakra what so ever. How can you teach him anything?" Aiko stood up straight.

"I can feel...that the boy has untapped potential to be a medic. Let me teach him medical ninjutsu," she answered. Batsuma hn'ed in thought as he looked at the medic before him, considering her words.

"How can you be so sure? You said so yourself: the boy is but a civilian," he quoted. Aiko didn't even flinch.

"Well after spending close time with him I have come to think otherwise," she growled. _'And so would you if you even bothered to check her yourself. Stubborn bull!'_ She had to chew on the inside of her cheek so none of those words slipped out.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki was sitting and talking with Tobirama. It had taken a while bit she had learned to exclude words that little girls would use. Like cute, pretty, fluffy and the like. She was enjoying the talk when a headache came over her, pounding inside her skull like a hurricane, making her flinch from the force.

_'Aiko let out a soft breath as she looked down at her. "We have two weeks to get you started on your training as a medic. Get ready for it because I'm not going easy on you. Injured or not," she stated.' _

Yuzuki blinked a few times and rubbed her eye a little bit.

_'Was that my first vision...?'_ She thought long and hard about that question. She hadn't noticed the boys were looking over her worriedly_. 'No... No, mother stated I would pass-'_ her thought was cut off and her eye widened as a realization hit_. 'The woods! I passed out because of the mass chakra fusion from my eye... But I don't remember.'_ Small flashes of memory shot through her but she couldn't make them out.

"NOBU!" The girl jumped and looked up at them all. Her face reddened from embarrassment. The girl picked up the brush.

"Sorry... I just had a headache. I'm okay now." She gave both Hashirama and Tobirama a bright smile. They leaned back and relaxed a bit. Itama then came rushing in and whispered something to his elder brothers. Hashirama's eyes widened and he rushed out of them tent, Tobirama followed close behind. Yuzuki was so confused.

Batsuma leaned back in his seat as he eyed the woman.

"Fine... But I will test the boy," he remarked. "If he can prove to be useful, he'll stay with our name attached to his. But if he isn't, I won't hesitate to toss the boy out myself, Aiko."

"Tch! Like I would let that happen." Both adults looked towards the door and narrowed their eyes.

"Shhh, Hashirama!" Tobi growled. Aiko held a grim expression and looked towards their father. Those boys certainly needed to learn how to be stealthier if they wanted to listen in on conversations!

"Boys get in here!" At their father's booming voice all three boys ran inside and gave a quick bow before straightening up. Batsuma glared at them before closing his eyes and let out an irritated breath. "How many times do I have to tell you not to ease drop?" he demanded. He held up his hand before any of them could answer. "Don't answer." He opened his eyes and stared at all three of them. "What do you think of the boy, since you seem to have an opinion on this matter?" he asked.

"I want him to stay." Hashirama said. "He's been so nice; he's not threat to us." Itama nodded his head.

"I want Nobu to stay as well," he murmured shyly. Each boy was a bit scared to have their own outlook when it came to their father. Batsuma looked at Tobirama with stern eyes.

"And you Tobirama?"

"Yes... I want him to stay as well." He enjoyed talking with the boy despite the restricted conversations due to his temporary muteness. Batsuma leaned back and seemed to be thinking with dull intentions in mind.

"Don't take it back!" Hashirama panicked. "He has nothing left! He'll die out there if we throw him out!" he pleaded. With a deep breath he calmed himself down. "Nobu is just as scared as anyone else but he doesn't show a thing. I know you hate people showing care for others, but it's not! Caring for others can make people stronger! Please father...let Nobu stay. Let's save one innocent life." He looked down, dark eyes sad as he considered his next words and their meaning. "We'd be no better than the rest of the clans if we throw him out." Batsuma watched his son with calculating eyes. His dark orbs moved to each person in the room slowly before finally landing on Aiko. At one point in time those two had been as thick as thieves but now.

"Don't do this for the woman you see now," she stated. "Prove you are still that man I once looked up to so long ago." There she goes again. Pulling at those heart strings. Damn this infuriating woman!

"Two weeks... If that boy has that much hidden power as you claim, he should be able to heal a knife wound in two weeks." He pulled out a pipe and lit it up. "If he can't even do that much, then I will not hear a single word from any of you and throw him out. Am I understood?" He mostly looked at Aiko with a pointed glare as he asked this as she was the one who was fighting him most in this matter. The medic held her ground, chin held high.

"Understood, sir." With that, the woman left and headed back to the medic tent. All three brothers looked at each other nervously before following the medic.

Yuzuki had gotten a little bored as she waited for everyone to come back. So to pass the time she tried to force herself to remember the first vision she had. But it was no good. Nothing but bright flashes and men with long dark hair came to mind. Irritated, she opened her eye and looked up at the tent's ceiling. She wanted to leave the tent badly. She heard the ruffle of the tent flaps but didn't move to see what it was. In a way, she knew who it most likely was. Only four people ever came to see her.

"Get up Nobu." Aiko's voice was stern and seemed to ring throughout the tent. Yuzuki did as the woman asked. Her eye was wide and filled with panic as she gazed at her. In an instant though, it all went away, as the scene played out before her. Aiko let out a soft breath as she looked down at her. "We have two weeks to get you started on your training as a medic. Get ready for it because I'm not going easy on you. Injured or not," she stated. Without so much as thinking it through, Yuzuki nodded. Though she was more stunned about her vision being right. Aiko patted her head and lead her out of the tent.

"Then let's get started, boy." Yuzuki nodded her head again. She fisted her small hands and prayed that she would be able to do this. If not, her future wasn't looking too bright.

* * *

And here it is! Chapter 4! Please review, I live off of them! :3

Edited by: GoodMorningFlower! Thank you very so much!


End file.
